


the albion sails on course

by patrokla



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Gen, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrokla/pseuds/patrokla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete kisses his palm gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the albion sails on course

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to write anything about the libertines, but i saw that gifset again and i couldn't help myself. this is just a bit of nonsense.

Pete kisses his palm gently and Carl’s instinct, after all this time, is to wonder what fresh manipulation this might be. As he swallows and turns away, back to his guitar, he pushes aside that feeling. It’s been eleven long years, and maybe only a year ago he would’ve just felt saddened by the gesture in an old, tired way. Now, though, things have changed. When he arrived in Thailand, trying not to expect a thing, he’d felt a shift in the wind. A new leaf has been turned, and it is fresh with dew. Carl lets himself feel the fading warmth of Pete’s lips against his skin, even as they begin to play again. It feels good to have hope.


End file.
